Oogie's Revenge
Oogie's Revenge is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Part 1 Grandpa Max has called the Alliance of Light back to Bellwood. When asked, he reveals footage of a shuttle launch featuring a group of Kraang in human disguises. This attracts the attention of Julian and Leonardo, who hope to discover the plans of the Kraang. Before heading to Florida, Ben's grandpa introduces Rook Blonko, Scout, Kai Green, Ben's former crush, Ester, the exiled daughter of the Kraaho and Ben and Gwen's cousin Lucy. While at NASA, Kevin runs afoul with a scientist named Dr. Kimera. Surveillance tapes associate him with the Kraang and what appear to be Dark Legion stragglers. The Alliance encounters several Kraang soldiers in addition to Dr. Kimera, revealed to be a Kraang mutant himself. Following a losing battle, Julian decides to create two groups which will take different roads. Julian would take Ben, Kevin, Rook, Robin, Donatello, Spider-Man, Ester and White Tiger to investigate Dr. Kimera while Alice would take Grandpa Max, Gwen, Lucy, Raphael, Brooklyn, Roxie, Grunge and Rainbow Dash to board the shuttle. Catching up to Dr. Kimera, Julian's team sees him open a portal to the Arctic, sending a group of mutants through. But as Julian's team confronts Dr. Kimera, the scientist reveals that he is not carrying out his own plan. His master soon reveals himself: who to Julians horror, is revealed to be, Oogie Boogie. Part 2 Julian seems overwhelmed at the return of Oogie Boogie and the team break off. Ben quickly transforms into Grey Matter and utilizes his knowledge to create a temporary shrink ray, shrinking the entire team. Soon, Julians medallion glows and Jack Skellington appears offering his assistance. Grey Matter is able to discern Oogie Boogie's plan from a computer terminal. Using the crystallized mutagen to amplify the power source of the orbiting space station, in conjunction with the device the wolf mutants built in the arctic, Oogie intends to mutate all life on this Earth, giving him an endless supply of soldiers. Ben uses Jury Rigg to create a makeshift rocket to get the team to the space station, with Dr. Kimera clings to so that he might also get to the station. Meanwhile, Alice and her team fight the Kraang soldiers aboard the space center and attempt to thwart Oogie's plans from there. Rainbow Dash seemingly defeats the Kraang, but Oogie appears again and manually starts the device. Ben soon transforms into Benwolf and fights Oogie in the control room while Lucy tricks Kimera into altering the Mutagen signal, ruining Oogie's plans and killing the wolf mutants. Kimera attempts to utilize his dimensional portal to banish Lucy, but ends up banishing himself and the Kraang. Oogie attempts to destroy Ben, only to get destroyed himself by Raphael (ripped his sack in half). After going back to Plumber HQ, Julian announces that Lucy, Ester and Rook would be joining the Alliance of Light, much to Gwens chagrin. Before she could retaliate, a message comes in through her mana. A mysterious unicorn who Twilight recognizes as Princess Luna says that Equestria is under attack and that the Alliance of Light is needed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Major Events Category:Episodes Category:Season 6